Chapter 357
The Medicine Merchant is the 357th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Naraku tells Kagura to guard Goryōmaru. He thinks to himself that this will be her final task. *Inuyasha and the group search for the Medicine Demon to cure Miroku from the Saimyōshō's poison. Synopsis *At the cliff-side temple, Kagura asks Naraku who and what Goryōmaru is. Naraku tells her to be silent and watch. Goryōmaru opens the hole in his deformed arm and fires a blast of killing-light at Naraku in an attempt to kill him and escape, disintegrating parts of the demon's body. Naraku only smiles and tells his prisoner "HehHehHeh... you can't kill me." Kagura then wonders if Goryōmaru is Naraku's enemy. Naraku tells Kagura to guard Goryōmaru with her life, then thinks to himself "For this...will be your '''final' task."'' *Inuyasha and group are running off somewhere, and Kagome tells Miroku he should have stayed in Kaede's village a little while longer to recover from the Saimyōshō's venom. Miroku says he feels fine. Inuyasha remembers what Kaede told them about: "Folk tell of an antidote that cures the instant it is drunk. It is only sold by a lone, mysterious traveler. No one knows when or where he will appear, and once his wares are sold, he vanishes." Kagome also remembers that someone told them they saw this mysterious traveler two days ago in the village they're heading toward. Inuyasha thinks they're being conned, doubtful that such an antidote actually exists. Sango says that even if it isn't real, the rumor is worth checking out. The opportunity to spare Miroku from the Saimyōshō venom permanently would be immensely helpful in their battle against Naraku. Miroku thanks Sango for her concern, rubbing her butt. Kagome sighs and says the monk must be feeling back to his old self again. *The group arrives at the village and questions some villagers. One girl says she saw the merchant, and when they ask what he looked like, she says he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Inuyasha catches the scent of medicinal plants and demon, so the group heads off again with Inuyasha leading the way. Meanwhile, a female traveler gets bitten by a poisonous snake. A handsome man approaches her (the Medicine Demon), and says he'll give her an antidote, but he wants something in return. *Inuyasha and group stumble upon the female traveler. She explains how she was bitten by the poisonous snake and "The most handsome man I've ever seen" saved her and gave her an antidote. Sango then notices that the woman has a bite mark on her neck, and it isn't from any snake; it's fang shaped, like a yōkai's fangs. The woman says she doesn't remember what happened after he gave her the antidote. Miroku asks Shippō if he'd take Kagome and Sango somewhere else, saying that perhaps he and Inuyasha should investigate by themselves since this demon seemingly preys on only women. Sango says that's all the more reason they should stay; to help lure out the demon. Miroku asks her if she's sure about being bait, and meanwhile Kagome has one of her personal inner dialogues about Miroku and Sango's growth as a couple, and how they both seem to care for one another. After Sango refuses to leave, Miroku gives her an amulet bracelet that protects against illusions so that she won't be tricked by some "handsome demon". The group then splits up, Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku with Kagome, because Sango doesn't want to deal with Miroku acting jealous about some handsome demon if he should appear. *Inuyasha and Sango are tracking the Medicine Demon's scent. Unbeknownst to them, he's watching them from afar. Looking at Sango, the Medicine demon remarks to himself that he's finally found his ideal woman. Inuyasha has come to a cliff, when he sees a butterfly and chases after it. Sango assumes this must be some kind of narcotic from the medicine demon. She chases after Inuyasha, who is in a dreamlike state. In the process, her wrist gets caught on a tree-branch and the illusion-dispelling amulet inadvertently falls apart and breaks. Sango then gets caught in an area full of poisonous vines. The Medicine Demon appears and says he has an antidote for the poison, but he wants something in return. Characters in Order of Appearance }} Category:Chapters